Out of the Ordinary
by Lilly1413
Summary: Jamie, a human girl new to Nome, runs away from home and is discovered by Balto. Will everything be alright? Will Jamie ever be accepted for who she is?
1. Chapter 1

this takes place after the third Balto movie, i own Jamie but all the rest Universal Studios owns..

--

In the spring of 1927, two years after one of the largest epidemics of diphtheria broke out in Nome, Alaska, a small family moved into town. "Wow! Look at this house!" a little girl shouted. she wasn't little, roughly about thirteen but that didn't matter because she felt like a little kid moving to a new town again. "Yeah. nice." an older woman said. this seemed to be her mother. she seemed to take little interest in the fact she now lived in an amazing little town.

When the girl found her room, she began unpacking. suddenly there was a crash downstairs. "JAMIE!!" the woman screamed. Jamie ran down the stairs, and slipped, crumpling to the floor. "Didn't i tell you NOT to take the glassware out yet?" the woman asked cruelly. she didn't even bother to ask Jamie if she was alright. she stood but didn't dare to look her mother in the eye. "But i didn't touch the glassware box, mom. i swear." The woman shook with rage. "upstairs! now!" she shouted. Jamie ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She shut her door, but didn't slam it. she didn't want to upset her mother more. the consequences would be brutal. after alot of thinking, she knew what to do. "I'm gonna run away." Jamie said to herself. "I'll run away...and NEVER come back!" she said to herself again.

After her mother went to sleep, Jamie snuck downstairs and out the front door with only a backpack, a lantern, and a small bear she had kept since she was little. When she felt herself close the door behind her, she felt an immense weight lifted off her chest. Jamie took off down the alley and past the hospital without being noticed. Half the town was asleep so chances of being caught were rather low.

As Jamie turned and bolted down a third alley, she ran into a dark grey and white dog, but it had wolf-like qualities. Jamie put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. "Whoa, whoa, its ok. did i startle you?" The dog-wolf asked. Jamie gave a puzzled look. "You talk? and i understand you?!" Jamie asked repeatedly. "My names Balto." The dog-wolf said. "M-my names Jamie." She stuttered. Balto looked around. "Shouldn't you be at home at this time of night?" He asked. A single tear ran down Jamie's cheek. "I don't want to go back. I wont go back." She said. Balto understood what she was talking about, he had seen this before with kids. "Where are you going to go?" he asked again. "I...i don't know, Balto." Jamie looked to the ground as she thought of what to do. "Hold on a minute." Balto said. Jamie nodded as he ran into the shadows. Jamie stood for a few minutes and then Balto returned with another dog. It was a husky with a reddish and creme coat. "This is my mate, Jenna. You can trust her." Balto said as Jamie cautiously approached Jenna. "Hi." Jamie said as she reached out a hand. "Hello." Jenna said as she put her paw in her hand. "She's a runaway." Balto whispered. Jenna gasped. What would make a child runaway from home?

"So tell me about yourself, Jamie." Balto said. "Well..I come from a state waaay away from here. New Hampshire to be exact." she said. "Wow. That is far away." Jenna inquired. Jamie took off her mushers hat and held it as she spoke. "I thought it would be colder here." she said with a laugh. "You havent seen nothing yet. its only spring, in the winter, it gets twice as cold." Balto said. He eyed Jamie's hat. "You do dog sledding?" He asked. "Oh, yeah. My dad taught me how to lead a sled team and i always went on trips with him. It was so much fun." She reminiced. "What happedned to your dad?" Jenna asked. Jamie stopped walking. Balto and Jenna looked at each other. "My dad died...a long time ago..." She managed to say. There was a long pause as they continued walking.

After a while, Jamie looked up, and saw an old broken fishermans boat that had ben washed ashore years ago. "This...is my home." Balto said. "You can stay here if you like." He added. Jamie smiled and hugged Balto. "Thank you. SO much." She said. "Hey, no problem." he said. Jamie walked up into the cabben part of the boat and sat there, looking at the horizon, which was a blue-ish purple color. She pulled out the warm blanked she had put in her backpack and turned off her lantern. A few moments later, there was a quacking noise. Jamie looked up and right as she did that, she came face to face with a goose. The goose and Jamie both screamed at the same time. "AHHH! BALTO GET OVER HERE! WE HAVE A STOW AWAY!!" The goose yelled. Balto ran up to the boat and watched the goose go into an unneeded panic. "Boris, its alright. This is Jamie, she'll be staying with us for awhile." He explained. Boris let out a sigh. "Boychick, don't ever scare me like that again, okay? I an old goose, no need to die of heart attack now." Boris joked. I smiled.

Balto saw the small stuffed bear i had. "Whered you get that?" he asked. Jamie looked at the bear. "My dad gave it to me when he had my first sled built. One of his sled dogs would be hitched up and we would run around town all day, it was really fun." I explained. "You kind of remind me of Rosy." He said to himself. "Who's Rosy?" I asked. "A little girl that Jenna takes care of." He said. "Does she have red hair up in a pony-tail?" She asked. "Yeah! You know her?" Balto asked. "I saw her earlyer today, the wind blew my hat out of my hands and she picked it up and gave it back to me. She seemed really nice." I said. "Ah, yes. She is. I saved her life two years ago." He said. Jamie thought for a moment, then a great smile came to her face. "I know you! Your Balto, the great wolf-dog that saved the town of Nome from diphtheria!" Jamie proclaimed. Balto smiled. "Yeah. thats me." For the next hour, Balto, Boris and Jamie exchanged stories of our lives and who we came to be and where we are now. "I think we should get some sleep." Boris said with a yawn. Jamie nodded and snuggled under the blankets with Balto and Boris. Tomorrow would be a livechanging situation, but Jamie had yet to find out.

End Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

this takes place after the third Balto movie, i own Jamie and Kenai but all the rest Universal Studios owns..

--

Jamie awoke to Boris still snoring. She laughed quietly and sat up while she looked around. Beams of sunlight shined through the holes of the boat. Some of the ice had melted on the ocean shore and it glistened when the waves moved and a hypnotizing motion. She got out from under the blankets and stood up on the side of the boat, making sure not to wake Boris, who knows what he'd do if he was woken up. Jamie admired the scenery and noticed a few kids, about her age, playing hokey on the ice. Where the thickest part was of course. So she walked over to where they were playing and watched with fascination, she had only played ice hokey a handful of times.

One of the kids noticed Jamie watching and skated over to her. "What are _you_ looking at, runaway?" The girl sneered. "I was just watching, geez, chill." Jamie shot back. "Why dont you go back to that peice of crap little boat with that straggely little half-wolf and leave us alone!" The girl shouted. Jamie became infureated. "Hey Balto saved the lives of doezens of children and has shown that he has the brains to do something worthwhile!" She yelled. The girl and her friends turned momentarily, only to turn around and pelt Jamie with snowballs repeatedly. Jamie began running while trying to watch where she was going. She hid behing the boat and sobbed, was this going to be her future? Was she going to be an outcast for the rest of her days? She suddenly stopped sobbing and stood once again, she had recieved this kind of bullieing all her life, why is it different now? She has the will and spirit to ignore those words and remarks, all she has to do is know how to use it.

Balto returned to find Jamie writing in a jornal, she had a peaceful look on her face and was smiling. "Would you like a tour of the town?" He asked, Jamie looked up and nodded as she put away her stuff. "I thought it would be fun to bring along a few of my friends. Het Muk! Hey Luk!" Balto shouted over his shoulder. Suddenly two polar bears came charging down a hill towards the boat. There was a small one and a much larger one. "UNCLE BOOOOOORRRRRRRRIIIIISSSSS!!" the smaller one shouted repeatedly. "UNCLE BOOOOOOOORRRRRRIIIIISSSSS!!" Jamie laughed with Balto as The larger bear picked Boris up and gave him a big fury hug. "No! No nipping! No hugging!" Boris said as he squeezed out of the bears iron grip. "We love you uncle Boris!" The smaller one said. "Please, Luk, remember what happened the last time you started this whole sherade...thing with..." Boris turned to find that Muk was gone.

Luk rolled his eyes. "Cmon Muk! This is no time for a game!" Luk shouted over the boat. "Well if you ask me, anytimes a good time for a little game." Jamie said. A smile came to Luk's face. "Yeah lets play tag!!" He said excitedly. Suddenly, Muk came out from under the boat and clapped. "Phhrmrrmrmrrrphmrmurrr!" he said. Jamie figured that Muk couldn't talk.

A dog appeared becide the boat. "Hey dad! Guess what? I just won a race against Steele's son!" He said. Balto smiled. "Congradulations, Kodi!" Kodi looked at me with facination. "Who's that?" He asked. "This is Jamie, she'll be staying with me for a little while." Kodi smiled. "Thats a cool name, Kodi, i named my dog that." I said. His ears perked up. "Really? You don't think its wierd?" He asked. "Not at all, i think its an awesome name, couldnt find a cooler one out there if you ask me." Balto looked to his son. "See, i told you she wasnt that bad." Kodi nodded. "Ok lets go take a tour of the town." Balto said. Muk and Luk stood and walked along with us, often scampering off and getting into trouble.

We stopped when we came to a big house with blue siding and there was a dog sled outside on the poarch. "This is Rosy's house, Jenna and Kodi live here too." Balto said. "They're very lucky." Jamie said. Then she mumbled. "At least Rosy doesnt pelt me with snowballs..." Kodi gave me a curious look. "What?" He asked. Jamie sighed. "I said that, Rosy is a nice kid, you know? I mean, she's the only person who didnt throw a snowball at me when i was around." She said. "Oh, well, yeah...she is a nice kid, good master." Kodi inqired. "I bet." Jamie said, not in a mean way, but in a agreeing tone.

Out of the random blue, a dog with black fur on his back and a white underbelly, appeared and groweled at us. "Kodi..." He growled. "Kenai..." Kodi groweled back. "You won the race." Kenai said. "Yeah. So?" Kodi asked. "I've never lost. NEVER!" Kenai spat. Jamie inteviened. "Hey Kodi won that race fair and square and you know it!" She blurted out. Kenai looked at her and slowly advanced towards her. "Oh yeah?" He said in a tone that made Jamie shudder.

"Kodi's nothing but a little _pipsqueek_." Kenai said again. "Kodi has more courage in his front paw then you do in your whole body! and im not the only one who thinks that!" Jamie shouted. Kenai lunged at her but she ducked and manovered away. Kenai then turned and bit down on Jamie's right arm. She cried out in pain. Kodi became infuriated and attacked Kenai. The rolled over and over in the blood trailed snow. Jamie fell to her knees in pain as she clutched her arm. Kenai ran away after recieving a nasty bite on the ear from Kodi. Bato, Kodi and Muk and Luk ran to Jamie. "Are you ok? How much blood have you lost?" Balto asked. Jamie looked up. "Not much, but i think i need to wrap it in something." She said. "I should get mom." Kodi said. Balto nodded and Kodi ran off to Rosy's house.

After a few minutes, Kodi returned with Jenna in toe. "What happened? Kodi only told me some of the details." Jenna asked worriedly. "Steeles son bit Jamie because she was standing up for Kodi." Jenna looked to Kodi. "Kodiak, is this true?" She asked. "Yes, i mean, i tried to keep her out of it but, she was just trying to help..." He said. "Let me take a look at the wound." Jenna said calmly. She saw the exact teeth marks in Jamies arm, you could almost count how many teeth Kenai had. she flinched when Jenna gently placed her paw on the bite. She had an extra bandana on her back and she slipped it off so Jamie could wrap it around her arm. After she had it tightly wrapped Kodi sighed. "Im sorry, Jamie, i should have stopped him." Jamie looked at Kodi. "There was nothing you could have done,_ im_ the one who should have just stayed out of it." She admitted. Kodi smailed briefly. "Thanks." He said. They all got up and walked to the boat for it was sunset again.

Jamie was sleeping soundly but heard Jenna ask Balto to talk to her outside the boat. "I think Kodi's protecting Jamie for more than one reason.." Jenna said. "What do you mean? Jamies a good kid, Kodi knows that, he doesnt want to see the innocent hurt." Balto added. Jamie snuck to to the side without being noticed while she evesdropped. "Well, what i was trying to say is...Balto, i think Kodi is developing a...relationship with Jamie." Balto looked at his mate. "Jenna, are you sure? I mean, theyre just friends." Jenna had a assuring look in her eyes. "Have you seen how he changes when someone makes fun of Jamie? How he always defends her? I think this is more then just a freindship." Balto took this into concideration. "They're both the same age if Jamie was a dog. It only makes sense..." He whispered.

Jamie suddenly felt ovewhelming pain in her arm. She gasped laudly, Jenna and Balto heard her and ran to where she was. Then a bright light blinded them both as the light overtook Jamie until it surrounded her. The light faded and when Balto and Jenna returned their glances, Jamie was no longer human...

End Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3

this takes place after the third Balto movie, i own Jamie and Kenai but all the rest Universal Studios owns..

--

"Jamie!" Jenna gasped. Jamie shook her head and looked around. "What?" She asked. She didn't have the slightest idea what happened. "Hey, my arm doesnt hurt anymore, i wonder what-" She froze when she looked at her front leg, it was funny and white with some grey on it. She had paws, and even a tail, it wasn't curly, it was strait and looked like Balto's tail. "I'm a...a dog!" Jamie shouted. "Balto, she looks like Aleu." Jenna whispered. Balto nodded as he stared in awe.

There was an extremely long pause as everyone was trying to gather their thoughts. 'We need to tell everyone!" Jamie said. "I think we should." Said Jenna. "Except Kodi." She added. Jamies facial expression changed. "What, why?" She asked. Jenna sighed and led Jamie around the other side of the boat. "I think...that Kodi is..trying to, um.." Jenna couldnt find the words to explain. "Trying to what?" Jamie asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "He's trying to develop a relationship with you...sort of, i mean, h-he took interest in you the moment he met you." Jamie gave her a look. "Are you sure?" she whipered. Jenna looked around nervously and turned back to Jamie. "I'm sure." Jamie thought this over for a moment. "Then _I_ should be the one to tell him, or um, show him actually." Jamie insisted. Before Jenna could interject, Jamie was off, looking for Kodi.

Soon Jamie spotted Kodi out by the hostpital alley. "Kodi!" she shouted. Kodi jumped in surprise, then groweled. "Who are you?!" He asked. "Kodi, it's me, Jamie." She said persuadingly. Kodi looked at her. "Jamie?" He asked. "It's me." she said again. Kodi smiled and barked joyusly. "I can't believe it! Your half-wolf!" He said. Jamie stopped. "I am?" She questioned. "Yeah. You look similar to my sister Aleu, but you have those luminus, bright aqua blue eyes." He complimented. Jamie blushed. "Thanks, but Kodi, your mom and dad are trying to keep us apart." Jamie blurted without even thinking. "How do you know?" He asked. "Your mom told me how you acted around me, i didnt really notice you were trying so hard to, um, impress me..." Jamie whipered on the last few words. Kodi's face turned red with embarassment.

"Aw, its ok, i think its very sweet of you." Jamie smiled. Kodi's embarassment faded. "Hey, i wanna show you something."He said. Jamie nodded and followed him to the boler room. He took a turn into the crwl space of it, there were spider webs and it was dusty. "It's so gloomy." Jamie said. "Not that im scared or anything it just that-" She stopped in mid-sentance because she ran into a spider web. Kdi smiled and cut the web with his tail. "Gloomy? You kidin me? This is the best place in the world, dogs across the planet travel here just to see it." He said. "I can't really see why." Jamie interjected. "Thats because your looking at the bowl half empty."

Kodi walked to a pile of broken glass bottles. "See these? Theyre the polar ice caps." He said. Jamies smiled faded. "Kodi, those are broken bottles, and they're not half empty, they're _all_ empty." She said. Kodi looked up to a lamp that was placed in the room above. "The sun..." He said. "Kodi..." Kodi grinned as he said, "Annnd, to the north..." He stepped away from the broken bottles and bright purple, green, yellow and blue colors shined on the wall. "Wow...they're so beautiful." Jamie said. She stared at the luminessant colors. "So are you." Kodi said in almost a whisper. Jamie looked at Kodi, his eyes were focused on hers. They moved closer to each other for a canine kiss, when they heard someone scream. "GET AWAY FROM MY SON!!" it was Jenna.


	4. Chapter 4

this takes place after the third Balto movie, i own Jamie but all the rest Universal Studios owns..oh yeah, BTW: in ch.1 where it says it took place in 1927, its actually in 1928...oops...heheh ;)

--

Jamie backed away slowly, trying to avoid a fight. "Jenna, I'm sorry, its just that Kodi showed me this place and..." Her voice trailed off because it wasn't calming Jenna down much. "Don't ever go near my son again!" She snarled. Jamie was slowly backing out the boiler room door, tail tucked between her legs and ears laid back and shame. "_What have I done wrong? Is it a crime to love someone?" _She asked herself in her head. As she turned, Kodi's brother Dingo snapped at her. Jamie turned around real quick and gave a warning growl. Dingo backed off when he noticed the pain in her eyes. Jamie ran off as far as she could until she was out of breath and out of sight.

She panted as she looked around, she was on the outer area of the forest. She thought for a moment if she should run off into the woods and join a pack, but she wouldn't. Jamie loved Kodi, and she simply couldn't let go of that. Jamie sighed and slowly trotted back to town, only this time in the dark to keep out of the sight of Jenna. For some reason, Jenna didn't like the fact that Jamie loved Kodi but Jamie couldn't figure out why.

When she reached town, she saw a group of dogs in an alley close to the boiler room. She approached the area cautiously. She peered around the corner of a building and listened in on what they were saying. In the group was Dingo, Kodi, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, Balto and Jenna.

"But Kodi, she's a stray technacally.", that voice belonged to Kaltag. "I don't care, all that matters is that we love each other." Kodi protested. "Kodi, understand this, she is half wolf, you never know what she might do." Nikki said. Before he could take back what he said, Balto, Kodi and Dingo gave him a dirty look. "_I'm_ part wolf and dad's _half wolf_! Theres nothing wrong with that!" Kodi snapped. "I...I just..." Jenna tried to find an excuse to keep Kdi and Jamie apart, but there were none. Kodi raised a brow at his mothers attempts to prove him wrong. "Your right...whats love is love, you can't really help who you fall into it with, only that the two care deeply about each other. You and Jamie do, clearly so who am I to say who to love." Jenna finally admitted. "You mean it? You'll let me and Jamie be together?" Kodi asked ecitedly. Jenna nodded and Kodi hugged her. "Thanks mom, very much." He said. "Your welcome, Kodi. I'm very proud of you." She said as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

Kodi smiled and ran to find Jamie when he suddenly came nose to nose with her by accident. Jamie blushed as they backed away a little. "I, um, uh...heh-" Kodi studdered. Jamie laughed. "Don't be embarrased. It's okay." She said reasuringly. He smiled and looked into her aqua blue eyes again. "Your eyes are all the more beautiful." He said. Jamie smiled in embarassment. "Don't be embarrased. It's okay." Kodi copied her exact words. Jamie laughed and both of them just simply admired each others radience. The two moved closer slowly and shared a quick canine kiss. Kodi's face was red as a cherry and Jamie smiled and nuzzled him. "Jamie." He said. She looked into his eyes. "Yeah?" she asked. "I...I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." Jamie said without skipping a beat. The two walked back to the fighing boat to look at the stars and admire their love for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Balto or any of it's characters but I own Jamie and Kenai**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jamie awoke with Kodi's arm over her shoulders and he was snoring loudly. She laughed lightly and tried to shuffle out from under his arm but he pulled her tighter against him. "Kodi I know you're awake," She nudged him and he smiled. "I knew I wouldn't fool you for long." Jamie pulled out from under his grasp and streched. She looked over the horizon to see the sun just barely peaking over the mountains. The clouds were stained with magenta and violet and she smiled to herself. Kodi stood and sniffed the cold, crisp air. "Mmm, I smell bacon," he mused. Jamie turned to look at him. "Really now?" she arched a brow. Kodi gave a childish grin and nodded. Jamie laughed and the two walked into town.

They crossed paths with Jenna as the walked past Rosie's house. "Good morning Kodi, good morning Jamie," she said brightly. Jamie was almost certain Jenna would hold some sort of grudge against her but shook off the thought. "Hi Mom," Kodi said. "Hey Jenna." Jamie wasn't sure how long the nice chat would last so she kept out of Jenna's way when she could. Jenna continue on her way to find Balto.

"Your mothers being very kind to me since the, uh, incident in the boiler room," Jamie didn't want to make it sound like she disliked Jenna but when she saw Kodi's expression she knew he understood. "Yeah, she's finally letting me be who I want...I can't help but thank you for that." Jamie tried to understand why she was the one for him or why he was the one to be her protector; she couldn't find a reasonable answer. "Thank me for what? All I did was push you out of the way of Kenai," Jamie protested. "Exactly. You took the hit for me, and when you 'changed' I realized that this must be destiny. We are meant to be one." There was a long pause as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you," Jamie said with a loving smile, more relaxed now that she had finally found her voice. "I love you more..." Kodi always had a way to turn out on top and Jamie had yet to figure out how to beat him at his own game. When they both heard a low growl Kodi bared his teeth and looked around. Jamie put a paw on her stomach. "Sorry, guess i'm kinda hungry." Kodi sniffed around a little and then pointed to the butcher shop. "He always gives me some left over sausage when I pay him a visit," Jamie's stomach growled more persistenly. She looked around, embarassed. "Yeah I think we should go." Kodi said to himself. They bounded off towards the scent of fresh meat.

They came to a stop at the butcher shop's door. It was slightly opened and Jamie could smell steaks cooking and she snapped out of it when she realized she was drooling. "Ew, drool is not attractive." she whispered to herself as she wiped the drool off with her paw before Kodi could notice. Suddenly the door opened fully and a middle-aged man with grey hair around the top of his head and a greyish black beard stoof in front of them. "Well hello Kodi, come back for another sausage? Oh...who's this your girlfriend?" Kodi tried to act like he could only understand little of what the man said. Kodi gave a meaningful glance toward Jamie and the man smiled. "Alright i'll be right back." He turned and walked to the back of the shop, and returned with two sausage links. He gave one to Kodi, and the other to Jamie. She looked at him and gave a goofy grin with her tounge hanging out one side. The man bellowed a laugh and pat Jamie on the head. "You're most welcome! Come by some time again okay?" He waved and shut the door. Kodi chuckled quietly and Jamies ears perked. "What?" He tried to stiffle another laugh. "That grin you did was hilarious!" Jamie looked at him expressionless for a minute before randomly giving him her infamous grin. Kodi fell backwards laughing, his eyes starting to water. When he calmed down he coughed a little. "Jamie you almost made me choke on my sausage!" He cried dramatically. Jamie giglled loudly. "What did I do?!" She tried to cover her mouth to keep from laughing but everytime she looked at his expressiopn she cracked up. "You said you almost choked on your sausage! Really Kodiak you don't get it?" Kodi thought for a moment but then it hit him. He hit himself with his paw in mortification. "Idiot! I should've seen that coming," he chastised himself.

He sighed and backed up to kick the building. "Kodi what are y-" Jamie was buried in snow that had not yet melted. He howled in laughter as she shrieked mindlessly. "Oh my--Dude that is so cold!!" She tried to kick some snow at Kodie but he ducked out of the way. She walked up to him and mimicked his actions by kicking the building, but no snow fell. "What the..?" Kodi smirked. "I kicked the last pile of snow off the roof," she growled playfully. "You're evil." He pretended to act shocked. "If i'm so evil how come you love me?" He asked. He had here there. She leaned into him and licked his cheek. "I guess i'm just drawn to the bad boys." She smiled. The pair walked off to a place they weren't sure of, side by side. Jamie looked at the seagulls flying overhead and she sighed in content. Kdi looked at her and she decided to toy with him. Though, she already knew she wasn't going to win...not that she minded.

"Hey Kodi?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Hey Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you more."

End Chapter Five

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So how did I do? I tried hard to keep it in sync with the other chapters I hope you like it! please R&R!-Lilly1413**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Balto or any of its characters but I own Jamie **

* * *

When Jamie awoke, shivering from the cold, realized she was alone.

"Kodi?" Her whisper remained unanswered and she started to become nervous. It was strange because Kodi would have greeted her by now if he were to leave while she slept. Jamie ran off into town to see if anyone had seen her mate and tried not to think of the worst. Seeing Jenna she breathed a sigh of relief, thinking Kodi was somewhere near his mother.

"Jenna, is Kodi with you?" Jenna shook her head. "No, I thought he went home with you. What's wrong?"

The panic rose a little more in the pit of her stomach. "I-I haven't seen him since we went to bed. I woke up alone so I figured he would show up but...he never did," Jamie choked out. Her emotions were getting the best of her and there was little she could do to control it.

Jenna placed a paw over Jamie's shoulders, trying to calm her down. "It will all turn out alright, Jamie, I know it will," she assured.

Jame tried to keep her mind off of Kodi by talking a walk along the beach. She looked back and watched as her paw prints were washed away by the growing tide. Spring was fast approaching and most of her friends had grown round with pregnancy, it was ideal to have pups in the warmer months. Would she and Kodi ever have a family? A grimace crossed her mouth at the thought and she settled on a large rock, her tail hanging off the side and dipping into the water. Jamie's eyes drooped closed as she looked toward the horizon at the melting snow and ice and fell into a restless sleep.

"Jamie!" The wind howled in her ears and she jumped. Jamie looked around hesitantly and realized it was just the wind. She rubbed her forehead with her paw; she couldn't shake off this headache. "I'm going for a walk in the forest," she muttered to herself. It was about twenty minutes in and Jamie decided to stick to walking along the cliff side so she wouldn't lose her way back.

The cold ocean splashed off the rocks, making them glitter and the fresh sea spray splashed her in the face. Jamie laughed to herself quietly and licked the water off her muzzle. She perched herself on a small rock that cleared just enough to let her see the horizon. She gasped suddenly when the rock began to crumble. Trying fruitlessly, she clawed at the earth, twisting in any way to try to get to safety. Jamie felt herself falling back and felt herself hit the water, then, she was overtaken by darkness.

oh snap, cliffhanger! again I apologize for my random short updates, please review and make my day :) -Lilly1413


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry I have not updated. Life happens, please enjoy.

On the sandy shore on the east side of Nome, a bedraggled and soaked Jamie lay motionless, the moonlight shining over her wet coat. In her head, Jamie felt eerily calm. 'Where on earth am I?' she asked herself. The bright springtime sun had set long ago, and the icy waters had chilled her to the very bone. Shivering and blinking away the salty water, she struggled to her feet, only to whimper and fall back into the sand. Her muscles aches and protested to move, and Jamie shivered more intensely as a breeze rolled in over the coast. In her mind, she began to panic. Hypothermia was a serious danger, and it seemed to creep further into her reality with each passing minute.

She tipped her head to howl for someone, anyone to find her, but her vocal cords refused. Her eyes widened as she choked for air; the poor girl was indeed ill. Whining, Jamie began to dig feverously with her front paws laid before her. Little scoops of sand flitted past her ears as she attempted to made a small trench to protect herself from the cold wind. Eventually, Jamie curled up in a tight ball into the small hole she dug. Letting out a squeaky whine, she settled her head on her paws and closed her eyes, slipping into a dreamless rest.

In the old wooden boat, Jenna paced. "Where are they?" she asked Boris for the fifteenth time. Gazing sadly at her, Boris fluffed her feathers and shrugged. "I do not know, but we must trust they will return. Or at most… hope," he trailed off softly. Jenna sat and looked up at the stars and sighed. It was hard to keep hope, especially when her son was missing without a single trace. If it were not for his memory, his paw print on her heart, it would be as if Kody never existed at all.

End Chapter Seven.


End file.
